mahoushoujo_sitefandomcom-20200213-history
Keiji Komura
is a supporting character in Mahou Shoujo Site. He is also the husband of Sachiko Komura, and the father of Kayo Komura and Airi Komura. Appearance Keiji is a fair-skinned man with masculine features, he's also a bit muscular. He's been seen wearing casual clothing, but he now mostly wears a prison uniform due to him being arrested. Personality Keiji seems like a great father, a man that would protect his little girl at any cost. When his daughter, Airi Komura, was killed and the three suspects are free due to lacking suffiecent evidence of their involvment, he began stalking and following them where he overheard the trio gleefuly laughing about how it was fun to beating up a little girl and the boys began making plans to do it again, which further angered and enraged him, he then successfully captures and kidnapped the three boys where he interogated and killed the three of them, with him finding out only the name of the person who gave them a "Stick" "A" after killing them he returned home gripping the boys' heads, deeply unnerving and scaring his wife, Sachiko Komura, and traumatizing his daughter, Kayo Komura. He was then taken in by the police and imprisoned, impending trial. Ability Jump From the Collection of Sticks he obtain a Pair of Rubber Shoes, that gives him enhanced lower body strength allowing him to perform superhuman level of strength when he jumps and kicks, the Sticks also allows him to jump though thin air by creating a sort of jet stream underneath the shoes soles and also grant him the ability to walk on 3 dimensional plains like walls. Trivia * His name "Keiji" '''means "Detective'". * The kanji for his surname '"Komura"' (湖村) means '"lake"' (湖) and '"village"''' (村). * He asked the boys who killed his daughter if they really did, they responded that they didn't because they were scared to die, Keiji knew they were lying and killed them anyway by decapitating them. ** He regrets the crime he committed and feels guilty for his past actions. * However, he has noted that his memory of this incident had become foggy after he kills the three boys. ** He said "full of brains hitting his daughter's enemies", but A or someone may have altered his memory. * Many people on social media thanked him for killing those three boys, saying he was a hero. * He gets visited by his daughter, Kayo Komura, in jail sometimes. * Judging by his appearance, he might be in his late 40s or early 50s. * Keiji was going to be transferred to Tokyo, getting transferred to Tokyo usually means the prisoner will be sentenced to death. * Some people, including Sakura Sakaki, are quietly regarded as heroes as "heroes who have tried to sacrifice themselves at the expense of their own judgment". * There is a common point that Louise Misumi judged evil that he did not judge by law himself. * In the Chapter 116, the prison system shut down due to blackouts due to the start of Tempest, causing a mass riot as prisoners escaped and slaughtered the guards, Keiji also took advantage of this to escape as well. * In the Chapter 129, Yukiji Yamai who used Stick once, Sayuki Ringa's parents, and Takuma escaped from the absorption of The King by Tempest. However, it is unclear how he escaped from King's absorption. ** Perhaps it may be related to the reason why memory was lost while following the culprits who killed his daughter. * In the Chapter 136, it was shown that Isoko Anjou never became "A" and has never delivered the Stick to Ryuto, Tatsumi and Tsubasa the responsibles that killed his daughter, Airi. ** As a result, he never killed the three boys as ravenge and was never arrested, his daughter, Kayo, never became a magical girl, and his wife, Sachiko, never got sick to the point of ending up in a coma. es:Keiji Komura Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Humans Category:Magical girls Category:Mahou Shoujo Site